Jack and Ianto Frustration and Revelation
by dawneh
Summary: Jack's been so busy working he hasnt had much time for anything else... but he's the kind of man who cant resist his desires for too long as Ianto finds out
1. Chapter 1

Jack could hardly endure the frustration any longer. His fingernails were bitten to the quick and several pieces of broken crockery were hidden in his waste paper basket.

This really was intolerable.

Jack Harkness had been sexually active, excessively so, for as long as he could remember, and probably during those periods that he couldn't. He had always found it easy to seduce anyone to his bed, man or woman, gay or straight, it made no difference, as one by one they succumbed to his charms.

But since taking over at Torchwood he just didn't have the time. As soon as he got chatting to some pretty girl or gorgeous guy one emergency or another pulled him away. And it was really starting to get to him. There was only so much self-gratification he could put up with, and he had finally reached his limit. To put it bluntly Jack needed a fuck – and soon.

Jack's fingertips clawed at the polished surface of his desk. Thank god the team had gone already, they really weren't helping matters. The way Tosh would suck thoughtfully on that pen as she worked out her latest puzzle on the computer, or Owen's fingers wrapped tightly around that scalpel, watching Gwen devouring a slice of pizza, licking the drops of sauce slowly from her lips, and Ianto, dear Ianto, immaculately dressed, bending over the low coffee table as he cleared away the cups, Christ how Jack would love to wrinkle that suit!

"I'm just about to leave now Sir, can I get you anything before I go?"

Jack's head snapped up in surprise, he hadn't realised that Ianto was still there.

"Are you alright Sir? You look a little…. Strange."

It was all too much, Jack couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight, his body knew what it wanted and decided to stage a take-over. Without realising what he was doing Jack leapt from his chair, crashing into Ianto forcing him hard against the wall. The sudden collision with the wall pushed the air from Ianto's lungs, his stunned state leaving him powerless against Jack's animal needs. Before he knew what was happening Jack had Ianto pinned against the wall, his arms held firmly above his head, Jack's mouth hungrily tasting Ianto's lips, his groin mercilessly grinding into Ianto's crotch. Jack's fingers gripped tightly onto Ianto's wrists allowing the man no chance of movement, his body pinned full length against the hardness of the wall behind him.

It was several minutes before Jack's senses began to return, but as they did he lessened his grip on Ianto before finally staggering back, as shocked by his actions as the Welshman must have been.

Jack turned towards his desk, trembling he rested his hands against it, his head hung down, his face flushed with a mixture of desire and shame, his breaths coming in shaky gasps.

Ianto slowly lowered his arms, rubbing at his wrists where the impressions of Jack's fingertips were evident, his face expressionless as he watched Jack.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me… I shouldn't have… please… you should go… I just don't…" Jack's voice wavered with confusion; he closed his eyes tightly in the hope that upon opening them this would all be some kind of crazy dream.

Jack heard Ianto's shoes shuffle against the floor as he moved away from the wall. Jack remained motionless, his head hanging down.

The sudden feel of arms snaking around Jack's waist caused him to gasp in surprise, even more so as Ianto's hands reached around him, quickly unfastening Jack's trousers, a soft hand slipped inside the fabric, the fingers curled strongly around the hard, desperate cock waiting there.

"If you want something, you only have to ask," Ianto whispered into Jack's ears as his fingers ran lightly along the length of his cock, squeezing and teasing as they went. It seemed so very long since another person had touched him that Jack's knees buckled, his hands braced against the table the only thing keeping him upright.

"Ianto..?" Jack moaned out the name, the hand inside his trousers felt so good, too good, but he wanted more than this, needed more, with some difficulty Jack regained his balance and turned to face Ianto. The man's hand never ceased its caresses, for a second a knowing smile played across his lips.

"If you want something, just ask…" Ianto repeated.

Jack reached for Ianto, burying his fingers into the man's hair, pulling his face close, kissing him deeply, his lips and tongue savouring the taste, relishing the sensation as Ianto's tongue ran lightly across Jack's lips.

"I want you Ianto," Jack breathed as he pulled back from the kiss, "right now."

"But what is it you want Jack?" There was a teasing tone to Ianto's voice that Jack found endearing, but also just a little frustrating, if Ianto wanted specifics Jack could cope with that.

"I want to fuck you Ianto, I want to bend you over that desk and fuck you," Jack's voice was a low growl as he took a step forward.

"Well why didn't you say so?" Ianto's eyes flashed as he stepped back from Jack, a smile played across his lips at the soft whimper from Jack as Ianto took back his hand.

With slow, deliberate ease, Ianto slipped off his jacket, folding it once and laying in neatly across the desk. Then, without ever taking his eyes from Jack he began to unbutton his trousers.

Jack couldn't stand it, the waiting was driving him crazy, and Ianto seemed to be in no rush. Finally Jack fought Ianto's hands away to finish the unbuttoning himself before pulling his trousers downwards. Jack took a moments satisfaction at seeing the trousers rumpled around Ianto's ankles, and a moments surprise to find that he was wearing nothing beneath them, but this was not the time to ponder such things. Jack was also rather pleased that Ianto was not quite so controlled as he appeared, and was finding the situation just as arousing as Jack was.

As Ianto readied himself against the desk Jack fumbled briefly in one of the drawers for a bottle of lube he always kept there. It might have been a while, but some things Jack was always prepared for.

Jack sighed with pleasure as the dribble of liquid ran along his cock, it felt so good as his oily fingers traced it's length, spreading the liquid as he went. Jack licked his lips at the sight of Ianto's exposed buttocks, and for a second wished for a camera, but that wish soon left him as he tipped a little of the oil over Ianto's cheeks and watched it dribble between.

With a single movement Jack ran his hand over Ianto's buttocks, quickly sliding between them, and with very little effort one, then two, fingers slipped inside him, causing Ianto to gasp.

Jack couldn't take the waiting much longer, and as soon as he felt Ianto was ready he quickly replaced his fingers with the head of his cock, pushing slowing, moaning with pleasure as he disappeared inside the man. Jack inched forwards inside Ianto, savouring the sounds coming from the Welshman almost as much as he savoured the feeling of being inside him.

Within seconds Jack was completely engulfed, he paused, relishing the sensation, torn for a moment between his desire to fuck Ianto hard and come quickly and his desire to enjoy every second for as long as he could.

Finally Jack began to move, gripping Ianto's hips for balance, he set up a slow steady pace, thrusting as deeply as he could with each forward motion, winning him cries of pleasure from Ianto as each thrust hit just the right spot.

As Jack settled into his rhythm his movements became faster, he reached a hand around Ianto to circle the mans eager erection with his oily fingers, stroking it in time to his thrusts.

Ianto's breaths were becoming short gasps, mingled with heavy moans. He knew that Jack was experienced, he had expected him to be good, just not this good.

It wasn't long before Ianto's cock was throbbing rapidly in Jack's talented grip, his body trembling beneath the well timed and perfectly placed thrusts, his voice calling out Jack's name as he came, harder and longer than he ever knew possible.

That was all Jack needed, he had waited so long for this and couldn't wait a second longer.

"Oh god… Ianto…" Jack's voice shook as, with a few final thrusts, he finally achieved what he had needed for so long, his fingertips gripping deeply into Ianto's flesh as his body exploded with pure sexual joy.

Finally Jack was still. His breath heavy against Ianto's neck as he rested there. Ianto's legs, already trembling, could not support the weight of them both for long.

"Jack, if you must fall asleep straight after sex, could you please make it to a chair first."

Jack smiled and, taking the hint, he reluctantly gave up his possession of Ianto and fell exhausted but satisfied into his chair. He fumbled for a moment with his clothes, tucking himself back inside his trousers and fastening them up.

When Jack looked up Ianto had cleared the desk of any evidence of their encounter and was already straightening his jacket and tie. Once again he looked immaculate, not even a hair out of place.

Ianto turned to leave, but paused part way across the office and walked back to Jack. He leaned over and, tilting Jack's face to his, pressed a kiss to Jack's mouth. No longer the hungry desperate kiss of earlier, this time it was gentle, a kiss filled with affection.

Once again Ianto turned to leave, as he opened the door to Jack's office he turned back one last time.

"Goodnight Sir. And remember… if you need anything… just ask."

And with that the door closed and Ianto was gone, leaving Jack to wonder just how long he had to wait before letting Ianto know that he was needed again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Jack, spill the beans," Gwen was grinning widely.

"About what," Jack replied.

"You... what's happened?"

"Happened?"

"Look, you've been a right..." Gwen paused searching for the words least likely to offend, "Frankly Jack, you've been a right miserable bastard lately, stomping around the place, slamming doors, real bear with a sore head time. But suddenly it's all sunshine and light. I swear I heard you singing earlier... so what's changed?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Jack couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face.

"Christ Jack, if I didn't know better I'd swear you got laid," Gwen's words died on her lips as she saw the expression on Jack's face, "You did!! Come on Jack, details, you have to tell me now."

Jack laughed, "A gentleman never tells."

"No fair," Gwen pouted, "Ianto tell him, he's got to tell, he can't keep secrets from the team."

Jack spun around quickly; he hadn't noticed Ianto enter the room.

"Tell you what Gwen?" Ianto obviously hadn't heard the start of the conversation.

"Jack got lucky last night, and he won't say who with," Gwen was still grinning and Jack couldn't keep the amusement from his face in anticipation of Ianto's reaction.

Ianto flushed, "I'm sure it's none of our business," he stuttered.

"Ianto! I can't believe you're embarrassed," Gwen chuckled, "I never took you for such a prude... anyone would think it was you..."

The look that passed between the two men was unmistakable, Gwen's jaw dropped in amazement.

"It... I... oh my..." Gwen searched for the words, "That's great, I mean, wow... good for you two."

"We'd rather you didn't mention this to anyone just yet," Jack requested.

"God, no, of course... look... I errr... I need to do the err thing... over in the place," Gwen hurried from the room, pausing in the doorway to grin back at her colleagues.

Jack burst into laughter as soon as Gwen had gone.

"Well I guess you can't keep secrets in this place for long then!"

"I'd expected us to manage longer than 12 hours," Ianto complained.

"Well it's all your fault," Jack accused.

Ianto frowned, "And how do you work that out?"

Jack moved close to Ianto, resting his hands on the mans shoulders as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Well if you hadn't been such an amazing fuck maybe I would have been able to keep the smile off my face !"

"And so that makes it my fault then does it?"

"Completely," Jack leaned closer to brush a kiss lightly across Ianto's lips, "all your fault!"

"Well that hardly seems fair," Ianto tried to put on a tone of mock indignation, but failing completely he succumbed to Jack's mouth as the man moved in for another kiss.

After a moment Ianto remembered where he was and pulled reluctantly away from the embrace.

"Not here, anyone could walk in."

"I know," Jack winked, "Kind of exciting isn't it?"

"Jack, we're supposed to be working, we're meant to be professional."

Jack nodded, "You're quite right Ianto, get yourself back to work. I am, after all, the man in charge."

---

Jack closed the seal on the storage container, locking yet another dangerous alien artefact away from the human hands that were prone to misuse them.

"Good work team," he said, "I think we're just about finished here, why don't you all get off and have yourselves some fun." Jack paused before saying, "Oh Ianto, can I see you in my office before you leave? I need you for something."

Ianto just nodded, but Gwen noticed the underlying tone in Jack's request.

"Come on guys," She said addressing Owen and Tosh, "Let's get down the pub, leave these two workaholics to it."

With that Gwen ushered the others out of the door, turning back as she left to smile at Jack and Ianto.

"Thank you," Jack mouthed to her.

Ianto walked into Jack's office a few minutes later, his calm sedate pace never betraying the nervous excitement that was bubbling up inside him.

"You needed to see me Jack?"

"Ianto, great, yes… my filing cabinet over there has got in a real mess and I just don't have the time to sort it out, you couldn't work your magic on it could you?"

Ianto paused for a moment, "Oh, of course," he said before shuffling dejectedly over to the corner where Jack's cabinet stood.

He didn't hear Jack walk up behind him, and jumped as the unexpected arms snaked around his neck and teeth nibbled into one earlobe.

Jack chuckled wickedly, "Ianto you really are TOO easy to wind up."

Ianto turned inside Jack's encircling arms, scowling at the Captain.

"I suppose you think that was funny?"

Jack nodded, "Sort of… yeah!"

Jack leaned in for a kiss, but Ianto ducked out of the way, an expression of irritation on his face.

"You can't do that," Jack complained with a pout.

"Really?" Ianto taunted, "And what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Jack threatened, "I am the man in charge around here."

"Oh you really think so do you?" Ianto took a few steps back towards Jack, "You really think you're in control!"

Without warning Ianto grabbed Jack by the shoulders throwing him hard against the wall. With a swift movement he pulled Jack's hands above his head, pinning them there with one hand.

"I think we'll see about that," Ianto breathed before kissing Jack forcefully.

Jack struggled against Ianto's grip, but not too hard, he didn't want to accidentally break free, his body thrilling at this reversal of power, Jack's position against the wall emulating completely the pose he had held Ianto in only 24 hours earlier.

Ianto finally release his hold on Jack.

"Come on," he said, taking Jack by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Well your office was fine last night, but it really won't do for what I've got in mind."

Jack raised one eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

"You'll have to come with me and find out."

With that Ianto lead Jack through the hub before ending up in Jack's sleeping quarters.

Never saying a word Ianto pushed Jack onto the bed and quickly set about peeling off the man's clothes. Jack remained passive, enjoying the sensation of letting Ianto take over completely, and curious to see where things would end, he couldn't help but smile as Ianto carefully folded each item of Jack's clothing before laying them neatly to one side.

Before long Jack was stripped bare and Ianto stood back for a second to admire his handiwork, his eyes devouring the sight of the naked man before him. He knew how good Jack's body had felt, but he hadn't known how good it looked. Jack certainly looked after himself, and he was obviously finding the situation extremely arousing.

Finally Ianto managed to tear his eyes away, and turned his attention to undoing his belt. Jack licked his lips in anticipation. But rather than continuing to remove his clothes Ianto quickly fashioned the belt into a loop and used it to secure Jack's hands to the bed frame.

Jack tugged against his bindings, they held fast, Ianto had done this before.

Then Ianto peeled off his tie. This he used to cover Jack's eyes.

"No fair," Jack bemoaned, he had been looking forward to getting a look at a naked Ianto. Instead Ianto just chuckled.

"Too bad," he said.

Jack could hear the sound of Ianto removing his own clothing, pausing again to fold each item neatly.

Jack's heart was beating loudly as he strained to hear every noise, desperately trying to judge where Ianto was, but Ianto moved too quietly and the hot mouth against his took Jack completely by surprise.

Ianto's mouth was hot and hungry as he devoured Jack, their tongue battling for supremacy in their sensuous war. Jack strained at his restraints, his fingers eager to grab at Ianto's flesh, but the belt holing him never moved an inch.

Slowly Ianto began to pull back from the kiss, causing Jack to strain upwards desperate to prolong the contact, but eventually Ianto moved to far away and Jack fell back to the bed with a resigned sigh.

Ianto's mouth began a slow journey down Jack's torso, pausing to lick and nibble as he went. Jack moaned softly as Ianto circled his tongue around the mans nipple before biting it lightly, he sighed as the hot mouth trailed over his stomach, holding his breath as Ianto's mouth got closer to his eager twitching cock. But instead Ianto just breathed lightly over Jack's, somewhat impressive, erection, before running his tongue along the inside of Jack's thigh.

Still Jack strained at the belt holding him in place, and still it resisted his efforts to escape.

He felt Ianto moved from the bed and heard drawers began opening.

"Third drawer down on the left," he instructed Ianto.

Ianto's hand dipped into the drawer, fishing out the bottle of lube he sought, before returning to the bed.

Ianto knelt on the bed between Jack's thighs, running his hands along the soft skin there. He gripped Jack's hips raising the man up slightly as he shuffled his knees forward, letting Jack's buttocks come to rest on his lap.

Leaning forward Ianto finally gave Jack what he wanted by taking the Captains cock into his mouth, but only for a second. Ianto continued his teasing, running the tip of his tongue along Jack's shaft, taking the head between his lips for a second before turning his attention to the soft flesh of Jack's thighs or belly.

By now Jack was writhing in exquisite agony. Jack gasped as he felt a cool dribble of liquid against his hot flesh; he hadn't even heard Ianto open the bottle. Ianto traced the lube down between Jack's buttocks, massaging Jack deeply before finally allowing one fingertip to enter the man.

Jack whimpered desperately trying to force Ianto deeper, but the man held back, moving his finger slowly into Jack whilst resuming his merciless teasing of the mans cock.

Eventually Jack could stand it no longer. His wrists were red as he pulled in frustration at the belt.

"Ianto please!" he begged.

Ianto paused, "Please what?"

"Anything," Jack continued, "Untie me, fuck me, something, please."

Ianto smiled. "So, Jack," he said slowly, "Exactly WHO was it you said was the man in charge around here?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh; Ianto had him, in more ways than one.

"OK Ianto, you win," he conceded, "You're in charge, now please untie me."

Ianto stretch across Jack, straining to reach the belt without moving his position too far. Finally Jack's binding fell loose and he tore the tie from his eyes. Springing forward Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, his fingers clawing at the flesh of Ianto's back, his mouth searching for Ianto's lips before feasting on them.

Finally the time for games was over, Ianto was as desperate for this as Jack, he had just wanted to show Jack that he wasn't quite the passive man Jack had assumed. But now, as Jack began to lower himself, Ianto was more than willing to guide his, quite frankly neglected, cock into the hot passage that he had prepared.

Both men moaned as Ianto slid slowly into Jack, until Jack was sitting completely on Ianto's lap, the man's cock buried deep inside him.

As one they began to move, slowly at first, Ianto curled his arms around Jack, his hands gripping Jack's shoulders, pulling Jack down as hard as he could.

The men's bodies were pressed tightly together, their mouths working to share their hot needy kisses.

Jack moaned into Ianto's mouth as, with each upwards thrust, the man's cock caressed that perfect place, while at the same time Jack's own cock was being held tightly between both of their stomachs, the friction caused by this captivity driving him wild.

Jack could hardly stand it any longer, his body was tensing, his breathing ragged, every inch of him desperate for release.

Jack sunk his teeth into the flesh of Ianto's neck, urging the man on faster, his heart racing as his body trembled on the verge of exploding.

Ianto nibbled Jack's ear lobe before whispering into it, his breath hot, "Come for me Jack, I want you to come."

Jack was in no position to refuse such a request, and the combination of Ianto deep inside him and the flesh hot against his cock is wasn't long before Jack threw back his head, crying out in pleasure as his body shook with the force of his orgasm.

Ianto gripped onto Jack tightly, as the mans body began to spasm around him, pushing Ianto over the edge and within seconds he too cried out as he came, gasping as his thrusts inside Jack finally came to an end.

For a while the two men remained motionless, the only sounds the heavy beating of their hearts and the heaviness of their breathing.

Finally they collapsed together onto the bed, Ianto reluctant to leave Jack's body as the man rolled to his side.

"You are certainly a surprising man Ianto Jones," Jack commented.

"And don't you forget it," Ianto told him.

Ianto shivered for a second as the sweat on his body began to cool in the air, Jack reached down for the blankets that we in a rumpled heap near the end of the bed, pulling them up to give them both some warmth.

Jack's arm snaked under Ianto, pulling him close, Ianto's head coming to rest on Jack's chest.

"I should go soon," Ianto mumbled, not really wanting to leave Jack's embrace or the comfort of his bed.

"In a little while," Jack replied laying a soft kiss to Ianto's forehead.

"I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt," Ianto agreed closing his eyes and snuggling closer into Jack.

"A few more minutes," Jack agreed quietly as he watched Ianto drift into a contented sleep.


End file.
